Picture This
by Lathan Lover
Summary: A man claiming to be Peyton's brother blows into town but Nathan doesn't trust him, especially since the man's target is his brother.  Lathan.  Warnings for MM Slash, Incest, and Language.


**A/N: I have permission from Miss Meehan to repost this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Something about Peyton's brother Derek seemed a little off. Maybe it was the way he showed up at her wedding to Jake unexpectedly, maybe it was the how he hung around Tree Hill waiting for Jake and Peyton to return from their honeymoon instead of moving on and stopping by later, or maybe, Nathan thought, it was that goddamn camera that was flashing photo's every five minutes.

He'd shown up at the wedding armed with the thing but that wasn't what really bothered Nathan at all. It seemed the freaking camera was always pointed at his brother. Most brothers wouldn't have given a flying rat's ass who took a picture of their brother but Nathan wasn't most people and Lucas wasn't just his brother. After bitter rivalries, shaky friendships and several girls in between, they finally decided they wanted each other.

It happened shortly after the summer during one of the worst storms of the year. Lucas had shown up at Nathan's apartment soaked. He claimed he wanted to check on him, make sure he was okay but Nathan recognized the storm brewing in his eyes. He'd seen that look staring back at him from the mirror after several heated encounters with Lucas.

Both had been afraid to speak their minds and with good reason. Confessing you love another guy was one thing. Confessing you love your brother was quite another. Nevertheless through blackout conditions, Lucas's attempts to leave and Nathan finally getting up his nerve, they finally came together, in the rain, on the hood of Nathan's car.

They'd been inseparable every since. Only Haley and Peyton knew about them. They'd managed to keep their relationship under wraps for over a year. Nathan didn't consider himself possessive but the new blond guy was ticking him off. What made it worse was Nathan couldn't exactly walk up to Lucas, throw his arm around him and say he's mine bitch although he wanted to on several occasions, even before Lucas was his.

Nathan had seen that hungry look before in the eyes of that Felix Tagarro character. The handsome Latino had blown into town with a swarthy macho attitude hitting on girls left and right. Then he laid eyes on Lucas and his cover was nearly blown. Nathan was there when Felix slinked up to his brother trying to charm him like a snake. It burned him up that Lucas was falling for it. It turned him on that Lucas wanted it.

From that moment Nathan watched them constantly. Felix was quick to call someone a fag or queer. Nathan knew the type. He was the type. Lucas didn't seem to mind the offensive slurs but that was probably because Felix was sending off a very different vibe that Lucas picked up on. The only way Nathan could think of to make the punk back off his brother was to spray paint the word fag on Felix locker. Pretty soon the rumor mill was turning thanks to good ole reliable Brooke. Felix was gone and Nathan had his brother all to himself again; at least in theory. It would be another year after Felix's departure before he'd have him in every way imaginable.

So after working so hard to get him and fighting so hard to hold on to him, it was only natural that Nathan's hackles were up when yet another clown, this time claiming to be Peyton's brother showed up. He didn't attend Tree Hill High so painting fag on his locker wouldn't work. Besides, Nathan feelings about Derek were more than just jealousy. Nathan felt scared for Lucas. He knew it was an unreasonable feeling but he couldn't help it. Nathan and Lucas planned to go to college together and live together off campus. It was all they talked about since the end of their junior year. It was a decision made soon after Lucas nearly lost his life to a crazed gunman and former friend's bullet. Nathan felt as frightened for Lucas now as he had that day in the library, trapped and waiting to get his brother help.

Every instinct in Nathan screamed to beg Karen's permission for Lucas to move in with him now. That way he could keep him safe. Lucas always teased him about getting their roles mixed up. "I'm the older brother. I'm supposed to look out for you," Lucas would joke.

He knew Lucas didn't really mind and he hoped he was wrong about Derek, but Nathan had a feeling he wasn't.

Nathan roared up to school on his new motorcycle. Some would have said he was trying to compensate for something and he guessed in a way he was. Peyton and Lucas were still the best of friends and hung out with each other even though she was married to Jake now. It wasn't Peyton he was compensating for. It just seemed that every time Lucas came back from visiting his friend, her creepy brother Derek was there too.

Today he saw them climbing out of the pale blonde's car just as he arrived. He stopped by Lucas's house to give him a ride to school. He was looking forward to feeling Lucas clutching his waist, his legs spread behind him, crotch pressed against him. He'd been disappointed to hear from Karen that he'd stopped by Peyton and Jake's before going to school. By the time he got to Peyton's they were gone. Jake and Jenny were heading out when he got there. Jake casually mentioned that Derek had just left with the two of them and Nathan found himself dashing towards his bike and speeding off.

As he arrived, it was just in time to see Derek with that damned camera, snapping a picture of his lover's ass. Nathan resisted the urge to run and beat the man with his helmet before strangling him with the strap of his camera. He knew he was going to come off as sounding paranoid, but he was going to tell Lucas tonight when they went to Tric together that Derek was bad news.

Lupe Fiasco was the featured performer at the club his mom and Lucas's mom co-owned. Nathan wasn't into to Hip-Hop that much but Lucas seemed to love it. He hoped they could find some quiet secluded corner where he could wrap his arms around him and feel his body rocking against his.

After school, Nathan went straight to work to cover four hours for someone who called out sick. He hurried home, showered and changed and dialed Lucas's cell.

"Hey babe," Lucas answered.

Hearing his brother's voice always put him at ease.

"Pick you up in an hour?" Nathan asked.

"How about I meet you there? Derek is here and he's offered to drop me."

"What's Derek doing at your place?" Nathan fumed.

Lucas left Derek sitting on his bed reading some of the stories he'd written and went out to the kitchen for privacy.

"He's just hanging out, trying to give the newlyweds some time to themselves. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem. I don't trust that guy and neither should you." Nathan was yelling and he wanted to stop. This was definitely not how he wanted to broach the subject of Peyton's brother with Lucas.

"I can't believe this," Lucas whispered angrily, trying to avoid being heard by Derek. "You don't own me Nate. You can't tell me who to be friends with and who not to."

"You don't know anything about him. You don't know if he really is Peyton's brother and neither does she."

"I'm not listening to this. Growing up with Dan has made you paranoid."

Nathan was about to answer when he heard the line go dead. Lucas had hung up on him. Nathan was livid. He wanted to speed over to Lucas's house on his bike and punch Derek's lights out. Then a thought occurred to him that cut him to the quick. 'Maybe Lucas wants out of the relationship. Maybe Derek is a convenient way of getting out.'

He didn't want to believe it; after all they'd been through. Just eight more months and they'd graduate, go away and be together like they wanted to. Nathan grabbed his jacket and helmet. Misunderstandings and unspoken words had marred their relationship in the past. This time Nathan wasn't giving up without a fight.

Lucas walked back into his bedroom. Derek was stretched out across it. He turned his head lazily to look at Lucas.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah," Lucas lied. "You look mighty comfortable there. You sure you're up for tonight?"

Derek sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Sure. Let's go."

"Hold on a second, I almost forgot." Lucas hurried across the hall to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

He took out his heart medication and grabbed a dixie cup from the dispenser filling it with water. He popped the pill in his mouth and gulped down the water, crushing the paper cup and tossing it in the receptacle by the basin. He was startled when he heard the click of a camera and saw the flash. He turned and found Derek standing in the doorway watching him.

"You always get high before you go out?" Derek smiled.

"Bad ticker," Lucas smiled back pounding his fist against his chest.

"Oh," Derek nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't die on you or anything."

"You better not," Derek laughed. "C'mon, Jake and Peyton are going to meet us there."

Lucas grabbed his jacket and followed Derek out.

Nathan watched as Derek and Lucas arrived laughing and talking amiably. He secured his motorcycle and followed them in. He decided that tonight after everything was over, that he would follow Derek and see what he was up to but for now, he would go inside and try to smooth things over with Lucas.

It was frustrating being so close to his lover and not being able to touch him. All the other couples were swaying to the music, resting against each other. Some were making out in dark corners. All he could do is sit with Lucas who was still pouting about their earlier conversation. Nathan conceded that he was a little jealous. He and Lucas went outside to chat for a bit.

"It's just hard seeing you with anybody."

"Nate, I'm not with Derek. He's Peyton's brother. Peyton and I are friends. I'm just trying to get to know someone important in her life."

Lucas placed his hand against his brother's cheek, stroking his thumb against his lips.

"I can't wait for this school year to be over," Nathan sighed, leaning into his brother's caress.

"Me neither. I love you. I want to be with you. If my hanging with Derek is making you so crazy, I won't do it anymore."

Nathan studied his brother and contemplated accepting his offer. "No," he shook his head. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am just paranoid." Nathan looked around to make sure the coast was clear before kissing Lucas.

"C'mon, let's go back inside," Lucas smiled.

It was after two when the concert was over and the crowd dispersed. Derek had disappeared and Nathan was feeling a bit silly for even thinking about following the man, besides which, following a man around on a motorcycle wouldn't have been very inconspicuous.

"Hey Luke, what's the hold up?" Nathan asked, seeing his brother looking around.

"I can't find my jacket. Someone must have picked it up by mistake."

"Were your meds in it?" Nathan worried.

"No, they're at home. I have my wallet and i.d. on me."

"Come on, I'll take you home. If you're nice to me, I'll buy you another one."

Lucas slid behind Nate on his bike after teasing him for buying one in the first place. He wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head against his shoulder. It felt better than Nathan had imagined as he roared down the street towards Lucas's home. What would have felt even better was Lucas in his bed tonight but that would have to wait. Both had learned with a love like there's they had to be patient.

Derek led the twenty dollar whore back into a seedy alley behind the club. He was thin and blonde and not as pretty as the boy he'd watched on Peyton's webcam over the past year, but he would do. It had been an accident when he stumbled on the troubled teen's site. She was dark and moody but not what he generally took an interest in. He was about to look elsewhere when Lucas had walked in. From that night he stared at his screen nightly hoping to glimpse the angel again. He was in luck; the boy graced the girl's home on a frequent basis. He even got to see them make out once. He longed to touch the golden skin and run his hands through the spiked hair.

The creature preening for him in the dank alley paled in comparison. He forced the teen on his knees grabbing him by the hair roughly. After he was through, he'd take him to his secret place, play with him for a few days and then dispose of him. It would be good practice for when he had the real thing.

He came with the word Lucas on his lips.

Murder was rare in Tree Hill, so the news of the homicide of a young male prostitute spread throughout the close knit town quickly. When the story first broke it was midweek. Nathan had turned on the television while getting ready for a long day of school and work. The story of a teen hustler murdered and dumped in an alley not far from where he, Lucas and almost every young adult in Tree Hill had been partying a few nights ago caught his attention. The hazy photo of the victim flashed across the screen and Nathan nearly dropped his coffee cup. The young man bore an uncanny resemblance to Lucas. Then a live shot of the body contorted on the cold pavement of the filthy alley sent Nathan running to the phone. Though he was sure there were a dozens of jackets just like it, from where he stood, it looked shockingly similar to Lucas's missing one.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when Lucas picked up the phone.

"Hey babe, did you see the news?"

"Yeah, my mom is freaking out," Lucas said wearily. "The phone has been ringing off the hook, first Brooke, then Haley and finally Peyton called checking to see if I was still alive. It's comforting to know that the words teen prostitute brings my name to mind."

"That's not why I called," Nathan stifled a laugh. "But you've got to admit, the guy looks a hell of a lot like you and he was wearing your jacket."

"Or one that looked like mine."

"I'm picking you up and taking you to school this morning."

"Nathan..."

"No arguments."

Lucas knew better than to argue with Nathan when he got overprotective. "Okay, but don't be late."

Lucas hung up on his brother and went into the kitchen to have breakfast with his mom.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Nathan."

"He saw the news?"

"Yeah. Something tells me this is going to be a long day."

"Maybe you should stay home today," Karen worried.

"Mom, some random kid with blond hair gets murdered and half the town thinks I'm the dead rent boy found in that alley. Staying home will only add fuel to the fire. It's better I go to school and show everyone I'm alive and well. Besides, from what the news is saying, the killer is probably long gone by now."

"What does Nathan think?" Karen asked.

"Nathan?"

"You know, the guy you spend all your free time with," Karen smiled.

Lucas squinted. He was sure his mom was implying something but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"I know who Nathan is. I just don't understand what he's got to do with this."

"I'm just sure he's pretty worried or he wouldn't have called."

The doorbell ringing was a welcomed interruption for Lucas. His mom's pointed stares and the tone of her voice was making him uncomfortable.

"That's probably Nathan now," she smiled and headed for the door.

Lucas doubted his brother could get to there house so fast, motorcycle not withstanding. He had a mind to call his brother and warn him off coming over. His mom calling him to the door had him abandon that idea.

Nathan made one stop before heading over to pick up Lucas. It was to the police precinct. Paranoid or not, he felt a mysterious murder of what in his opinion amounted to Lucas's double coupled with the arrival of Peyton's supposed brother was more than just coincidence. As further news developed about the rape/homicide, there was speculation that the young man now identified as Grant Jeffrey may have attended the concert held at Tric and was possibly abducted, tortured and dumped back in the vicinity. After speaking with the desk sergeant and waiting for another fifteen minutes or so Detective Wilcox came out and met with him.

"We've met before, haven't we?" the balding older man asked, trying to recall Nathan's face.

"Yeah, after the school shootings," Nathan winced. The memory of being trapped with his injured brother in the library flashed through his mind.

"Listen they've filled me in on this whole long lost brother scenario. What more can you give me?"

Nathan answered honestly that he was going on gut instinct and fear for his brother. He tried to sound as neutral as possible but knew he was failing miserably.

"You carried him out," Detective Wilcox said thoughtfully. "Lucas Scott, you're the one who carried him out of the school."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, fighting back the tears that came with that painful memory.

"Alright," the detective nodded, a glimmer of understanding in his eyes, "we'll pick him up."

Nathan felt relieved. Detective Wilcox had taken him seriously and that was good enough for him. Reassured that he'd done the right thing, Nathan checked his watch and realized he was late. He hurried to his motorcycle and raced away towards Lucas's house. His relief was short lived when Karen greeted him at the door with the news that Lucas had left with Derek.

"He had an examine this morning and he didn't want to be late," she said sympathetically. "He waited as long as he could."

"Was Peyton with Derek?" Nathan panicked.

"No, I think he was alone. Why?" Karen asked, beginning to panic herself.

"I'm going to the school. It may be nothing but I need to make sure."

"Nathan, what's going on?" Karen demanded.

"Hopefully nothing. Just stay by the phone."

Karen watched nervously as her son's half-brother take off on his bike heading in the direction of the school.

Nathan knew taking a survey of who had seen Lucas would take too long. He headed straight to Coach Durham's office and attempted as calmly as possible to explain what was going on. Whitey seeing the seriousness in Nathan's eyes went to the school office and requested that an announcement be made asking Lucas Scott to report to his office.

Nathan waited in Coach Durham's office. He looked up and saw Peyton passing by.

"Peyton, thank god. Have you seen Lucas this morning?"

"No," she said and then quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Is there trouble in paradise?"

"No," Nathan answered agitated. "Where is Derek?"

"He left early this morning. He said he had to get back home. He promised to keep in touch," Peyton replied sadly.

"What time was this?" Nathan demanded.

"Four, five o'clock. He said he needed to get an early start."

"Fuck," Nathan cried out.

"What is it?"

Nathan dialed Karen's house as the announcement for Lucas went up over the PA. "Karen, it's Nathan. Call the precinct and ask for Detective Wilcox. Tell him it's about what Nathan Scott spoke to him about this morning. Tell him," he hesitated. "Tell him Lucas is missing."

Peyton gasped as she heard Nathan's frantic call.

"Peyton, listen to me," Nathan said after disconnecting from Karen, "can you think of anything he might have said about where he was going?"

Peyton shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "You think he did something to Lucas don't you?"

"I don't know. He picked Lucas up close to nine o'clock this morning which means he definitely didn't leave town at four. I hope I'm wrong. I've gotta get out of here and back to Karen. Fill Whitey in on what's going on."

Being the mayor's son had its privileges. Nathan barged into his father's office and demanded action be taken. Dan for once didn't try to work an angle or bargain with Nathan for his cooperation. The truth was Dan liked throwing his weight around so it gave him great pleasure to call the police and have them mobilize a search party. The rumor mill was turning and within the hour, reporters descended upon Mayor Scott's office with speculation about a serial killer and rapist who had abducted his illegitimate son.

Nathan slipped out and headed to Karen's house. She was a wreck by the time he got there. Detective Wilcox was there too. Nathan laid out all that he knew so far, sitting next to Karen and holding her hand. Both Karen and Nathan had even made calls to his cell phone. From what they could determine after Whitey called Karen, Lucas never made it to school.

Lucas was glad to see Derek. Nathan had been running late and Lucas hated getting to class late during a test. Since everyone seemed worried about him traveling alone, Lucas decided Derek's arrival served two purposes. First, it would get him to school on time and second, Nathan and his mom could relax knowing he was safe and in good hands.  
"I got us coffee," Derek smiled.

"Dude, you're lucky my mom didn't see this," he joked as he took the cup. "Buying from the competition is no way to score brownie points with my mom."

Lucas took a big swig and swallowed. His mouth turned down at the bitterness.

"This coffee sucks man. I guess my mom's business will be safe," he joked again.

Derek watched him. "It's not polite to insult something that was given to you."

Lucas missed the edge in his voice and took another sip, thinking Derek was joking.

"I'm sorry man, I don't mean to insult you but this coffee is pure swill. Have you tasted it?" Lucas held his cup up for Derek to drink.

"I don't drink coffee," he said, flinching away from the cup.

"That explains it," Lucas smiled. He took a few more sips before giving up on the bitter beverage.

Since Derek wasn't very talkative, Lucas decided to get some last minute studying in. He became so engrossed going over his notes that he barely noticed when Derek missed the turn off that led to Tree Hill High. It was only when he realized that they'd been driving a bit longer than normal that Lucas looked up and took in his surroundings.

"Dude, you missed the turnoff for the school." Lucas was more agitated than worried. He had less than ten minutes to get to class. Derek's silence caused Lucas to look over at his driver. "Derek..."

Something in the older blonde's eyes terrified him. Derek had a manic look in his eyes as he turned briefly and flashed Lucas a deranged smile.

"I'm leaving Tree Hill today," Derek said calmly. "I thought we'd hang out before I go."

"I have an exam. Maybe we can hang out later." Lucas said evenly.

"Forget the exam. After today, it won't matter." Derek sped the car up and Lucas was already hoping that a squad car was parked up somewhere setting up a speed trap.

"What do you mean after today? Derek, what's going on?"

Lucas was about to say something else but his mouth was beginning to feel like cotton and his head was spinning.

"I think your coffee is making me sick," Lucas slurred. "You can turn the car around right there." He pointed to a patch of road worn out from the constant abuse of tires doing U-turns. When the car flew past the turn off Lucas indicated, his annoyance turned to full fledged panic.

"Derek," he slurred again. "What are you doing? I have to get to school."

Lucas looked over at the slightly older teen and this time what he saw more than frightened him.

"You're not going to school today," Derek said calmly.

Lucas looked around. Everything was swimming. He heard his cell ringing and tried to fish it out of his pocket. He felt the car swerve off the road and onto the shoulder. Derek reached over and dug into Lucas's pocket. His hand lingered inside his pocket longer than Lucas felt comfortable with. He wanted to fight for the phone but his hands felt like jello. Derek leaned in, fishing out the cell and pocketing it. Lucas could feel the other man's warm breath dangerously close to his lips. He tried to cry out but his lips were as useless as his hands.

"Whatd'ya do to me?" He slurred.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peyton gave a description of the car her brother was driving and allowed the police to search her place. It had been over an hour now and still no word from Lucas. To top it off his absence only spurred the belief that he indeed was the kid found brutally murdered despite the release of the name of the victim. Karen's phone rang off the hook. The police had tapped the line in case there should be a ransom demand. Nathan knew there wouldn't be.

He felt helpless sitting around waiting for word on Lucas's whereabouts, the problem was he didn't know where to begin looking. His dad had the police department scouring the area by the club, the warehouse district and every nook and cranny in between Tree Hill and the next county line. When the radio call came in that the red Chevy was spotted on Cromley Road close to the county line, Nathan followed on his bike as police cars scattered across Karen's yard took off. Karen held vigil by her home phone. She was too mortified to follow in her car.

The car was abandoned which meant Derek and Lucas were on foot. Nathan was hopeful that that meant he was still alive and safe. Dan arrived on the scene barking orders and a search of the wooded area surrounding the road began. Though his father begged him not to go, Nathan drove his bike over the rugged terrain, weaving around trees. He knew he could cover more ground than the men on foot could. Some yards away, he spotted an old shed hidden by some tall trees and overgrown grass. He abandoned his bike and approached the shack cautiously. He ducked down when he spotted Derek leaving the shack and taking off further into the woods. As much as he wanted to give chase to the bastard and beat him to a pulp, his first concern was for Lucas.

He sprinted to the door of the shed, keeping low in case Derek should double back. He crept into the wooden edifice that was dark save for the streaks of sunlight that managed to find their way through the old tattered shades that still hung in the busted out windows. Nathan heard the sound of someone gasping for air.

"Lucas?" He called out, following the sound of the labored breathing.

He heard the rustle of cloth and looked over to a small closet within the tiny space.

"Oh my god, Lucas!"

Nathan rushed to his brother's side. His brother was bound and gagged with duct tape. Nathan pulled the piece from across Lucas's face and the boy gasped out his name.

"Nate, my chest...it hurts," he slurred.

Nathan reached in his pocket and dialed 911 and gave the best directions off of Cromley Road he knew how. He was well aware there were police in the area so it wouldn't be long before help arrived. He still had the old Swiss army pocket knife his father had given him as a kid on one of their camping trips. He opened the blade and attempted to cut Lucas free.

It was then that a barrage of police entered the building shouting orders, yelling at him to put his hands up and drop the weapon. Nathan wanted to yell at the idiots that he wasn't the deranged psycho they were looking for but adrenalin was high so he complied with their request. He realized the quicker he cooperated, the quicker Lucas could get help.

Det. Wilcox was on the scene and quickly straightened out the misunderstanding. Nathan hurriedly told the detective about Lucas's heart condition and rode with him in the ambulance to Tree Hill General Hospital.

"Call his mom," were the last words Nathan shouted to the detective as the ambulance doors closed behind him.

The paramedics worked hard to stabilize Lucas. It was concluded that Lucas had been given some sort of drug to render him immobile. A date rape drug was what it was being called. Nathan felt his whole world shift at that word. Lucas had been fully clothed when he found him but that didn't mean a thing and right now he was so out of it, it would be a while before they could clearly determine what was done to him.

Of course Nathan new an examination would be done but and he dreaded hearing the news that his brother, his lover had been violated.

Karen arrived at the hospital shortly after the ambulance. Nathan had to commend his dad for not being a prick and making sure Karen and Lucas had some privacy. He was examined in a private area of the ER. They gotten his heart rate under control and Karen was with him giving the doctors a list of the medications Lucas was on.

They stepped out of the room to allow the nurses to do a rape kit. Nathan and Karen were standing in the hall when they wheeled Derek in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Nathan felt his fists tighten and Karen's hand on his shoulder gripping him tight as the semiconscious man was rolled past them crying out in agony, police flanking the doctors at his side. The look in her eyes told him she knew more than she'd ever let on. Nathan relaxed, turning to her and let the weight of all that had transpired pass from his shoulders to hers. He sobbed into her neck, unable to say the words that flooded his brain. He wanted to apologize for the lies, he wanted to thank her for being there for him, and he wanted to hide his face in the crook of her neck until all the bad just melted away.

He felt Karen's hands stroke his short locks and whisper, "its okay," and "I know." Nathan felt selfish for allowing himself this moment of weakness. It was he who should be consoling Karen. He pulled himself together and stood up straight. She wiped his tears away with her thumb and produced a handkerchief from her purse and dabbed his eyes with it before squeezing it into his hand.

"Go clean up a bit," she whispered.

Nathan looked reluctantly back at the double doors not willing to leave lest there be news of Lucas.

"Go," she ordered and smiled sadly at him.

Nathan found the nearest restroom and splashed cold water on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and dried himself off. Staring in the mirror he whispered a short plea.

"Let him be okay."

When Nathan returned, the doctors were just coming out to speak to Karen. Nathan hurried over and Karen reached out for Nathan's hand; both of them bracing themselves for the worst.

"There was no sign physical signs of sexual assault," the doctor reported. "He's still out of it due to the drugs but his heart has stabilized. He'll be admitted to the cardiac unit as a precaution for a few days."

"Can we see him," Nathan pleaded.

"Just for a few minutes. Mrs. Scott, we'll need you to stop by the front desk and fill out some paperwork.

"It's Ms. Roe." Karen corrected.

"I'll handle that," Dan spoke from over her shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Mayor," the doctor said, slightly intimidated.

Dan disappeared down the hall while Karen and Nathan made their way to Lucas's bedside. He was still slightly groggy. The police had attempted to ascertain all that had happened and get a statement from him but once again Dan did the right thing and insisted they talk to his son in the morning.

Lucas could barely keep his eyes open. He smiled slightly upon seeing Karen and Nathan but then lapsed back into sleep. Nathan excused himself pretending to give Karen some time alone with her son. He walked around the ER until he found who he was looking for. Nathan seethed, seeing the man who had harmed his brother getting full medical attention. It was his desire to wait for the opportune time and take the bastards life for nearly destroying Lucas's and Karen's. He felt a pull on his elbow and turned to find Det. Wilcox standing behind him.

"Leave him to us son. He's already made a full if not rambling confession. Go look after your brother."

Nathan nodded and walked away. Derek was caught. That was the important thing. Now he could focus his attention on Lucas. He was already thinking about asking his father for one more favor; arranging for both he and Karen to spend the night at the hospital.

Lucas didn't receive a bed on the cardiac unit until late in the afternoon. One extra bed was put in the room and Karen agreed that the two of them should take turns sleeping. Brooke, Peyton and even Tim had shown up along with other members of the team and what Nathan referred to as Lucas's posse which consisted of Mouth, Junk and Skilz. Whitey of course was there. For Lucas and Nathan, he was sort of a father figure and something about him being around was reassuring. Dan had peeked his head in but didn't stay. Nathan was sort of amused at how uncomfortable his dad was in situations like these. He saw a lot of his father in himself. He reflected on how he'd avoided his feelings for Lucas, masking them in anger. He promised himself no matter what, he'd be truthful with Lucas and face whatever future they had together. This latest incident only steeled his determination to do just that.

By evening, they'd both succumbed to hunger and Nathan left to gather food from the cafeteria for both of them. Karen had said it made no sense for both of them to sit up and insisted Nathan get some sleep. He knew she wasn't taking no for an answer so he moved to the adjacent bed, removing only his shoes and jacket and lay down thinking there was no way he could sleep. When he opened his eyes it was to a flurry of activity. Det. Wilcox was there along with two uniformed officers. Nathan was still groggy but terror gripped his mind when he focused in and realized what was being said.

"He's escaped," was what he heard.

Nathan was up in seconds demanding to know how that could happen.

"His injuries weren't extensive," the detective said, trying to calm Nathan down. "During a change of shift, he managed to slip out unnoticed."

"How could your men be so incompetent? He's a murderer for godsake," Karen nearly screamed.

"I know Mrs...I mean Miss Roe, and those responsible will be dealt with but right now we are stationing a man outside your son's room and a search is being made of the building and the grounds. He couldn't have gotten very far."

Unfortunately Lucas's first lucid moments since his abduction was to the news that his abductor had escaped.

"Mom, what's going on," his voice called from the far side of the room.

Det. Wilcox followed Karen and Nathan all the way inside while an officer stood guard at the door.

"Is it true?" Lucas asked groggily. "Is he still out there?"

Nathan sat by his side and took his hand. At that moment he wanted to pull his older brother into his arms and reassure him that all would be well. He settled for squeezing his hand and comforting Lucas with words of encouragement.

"He was injured. He won't get far."

Detective Wilcox asked Lucas if he was up to answering some question. He agreed.

"Son, tell me everything that you remember."

Some of it was still sketchy in Lucas's mind. At one point he asked tearfully, "Was I...did he rape me?"

Nathan held on and put his fears to rest immediately. "No, he didn't. They checked."

"He was touching me and telling me we were going to be together forever. I think he killed that kid."

Lucas recounted the ride, the spiked coffee and Derek's attempt to flag down a different car after hearing information about his car on the police scanner he had. He recalled the long walk through the woods and Derek having a black bag with tape and robe. It was the sound of the approaching motorcycle from a far off that caused him to abandon Lucas. Nathan instantly felt glad he had purchased the stupid thing.

Lucas paused from time to time struggling to put the pieces of what happened together. He remembered being groped and kissed. He asked a several more times if they were sure he wasn't raped. "Nathan, mom, you'd tell me if I was?"

Karen's eyes filled with tears as she tried to reassure her son that he hadn't been violated in that way. It broke her heart to hear him tell of the terror he endured at Derek's hands. She silently blamed herself for not trying to find out more about him before letting her son befriend the older man. She was usually so cautious when it came to Lucas. It was another hours of so before the detective left. He'd ordered a man outside Peyton and Jake's house as well.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," the weary detective promised once again before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Get some rest," Nathan said to Karen. "I'll sit up with him."

As much as she wanted to stay up, she felt her whole body giving in to exhaustion. She changed places with Nathan, kicking off her shoes and climbing into the warm bed. Nathan pulled the curtain and pulled his chair close to Lucas's bedside. Karen listened as Nathan spoke soothing words to his brother. There was more to their relationship than met the eye. She was certain of it. Nathan's own actions today more than proved it but there were other telltale signs as well. Karen pondered them as she fell asleep. She'd deal with Nathan and Lucas at a later date. Right now she found comfort in knowing one other person cared for her son as much as she did; maybe even more.

It had been three days and the psycho that had attacked her son was still on the loose. The three days Lucas spent in the hospital were insightful for Karen. Nathan spent every minute he could with her son. When they thought she was asleep in the next bed, she listened to the soft stolen kisses they shared. She knew she should have been mortified that her son was in love with his brother and in truth, a small part of her was, but Lucas's happiness had always been important to her.

Nathan had sacrificed his job to be by Lucas's side. Karen was well aware that the boy was also struggling to maintain an apartment. She'd come to a decision that she was sure most mothers would chastise her for. She was going to ask Nathan to give up his apartment and move in with them. Lucas needed to recuperate from his ordeal and Karen needed to work. Deb was unstable because of her addiction and Haley couldn't be at the cafe full time. Karen convinced herself that she wasn't condoning her son's choice. She was just being practical. Nathan cared for Lucas and asking him to move in would be beneficial to all involved.

During the three days at the hospital she'd almost talked to Nathan about it, almost talked to him about her son as well. She knew at some point she couldn't avoid it but right now for her own peace of mind, she needed to know that while she was at work, her son was in good hands. Her mind veered in an unsavory direction at her last thought but she willed herself not to go there. It was easier if she didn't over think the specifics of Nathan and Lucas's relationship.

The day of Lucas's release, after they'd gotten him home and settled in his room, Karen broached the subject.

"Nathan, come sit and have coffee with me," she began. She found she could do most things better over coffee.

Nathan sat, watching Karen nervously pour two cups and dole out milk and sugar.

"Would you like a cookie or something?" She stalled.

"No thanks." He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling very nervous himself. In the back of his mind, he could hear Karen about to announce that she knew about him and Lucas.

"I want to make you an offer you can't refuse," Karen joked.

Nathan studied her warily and braced himself for whatever was about to come.

"I know you've lost your job and that you can't afford your apartment."

"I'm fine, I'll get another job," Nathan tried to reassure.

"Nathan, I want...I want you to move in here with us." Karen watched Nathan's eyes widen. It was clear he was definitely not expecting her to say that.

What she saw next was a look of guilt wash over his face and she knew she needed to say more without saying too much.

"Nathan," she began, reaching over and grasping his hand, "I know you and Lucas are close and I'd feel better when I return to work if you were here with him, especially with that maniac still on the loose."

"Karen, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Nathan wasn't sure if he was reading more into Karen's offer than was there but for a moment, when she said the thing about them being close, Nathan almost felt as if she knew. But if she knew and she was offering this, what was she really saying; that she approved?

Nathan heard himself saying yes before he could really think about it. He wanted nothing more than to be close to Lucas and protect him.

"What about school. Who'll be with him when I'm at school and you're at the cafe?"

"Dan has requested a police detail outside our house round the clock."

"The same police that let an injured psychopath escape and evade capture?"

"It's all we've got. I've arranged for coverage of the cafe until noon, so that only leaves three or four hours before your home unless you have practice."

"I won't go to practice," Nathan answered abruptly.

"No Nathan. You will go to practice. I won't have you sacrificing your future. Besides, all Lucas talks about is you and him going to Duke together."

"He does?" Nathan's face lit up.

Karen smiled and nodded. "Haley will cover for me after school, so I can run home until you get back from practice. So, do we have a deal?"

Nathan pretended to give Karen's proposition careful consideration before eagerly agreeing.

"What about my stuff?" Nathan worried.

"Honey, you only have a bed and a television," Karen laughed.

Nathan looked at her quizzically.

"Lucas," she said, "he says your apartment is pathetic."

"Oh he did," Nathan laughed, something he hadn't done in the last couple of days. "When he gets better, I'm going to kill him."

Karen avoided talking about sleeping arrangements and Nathan avoided asking. He went to check on Lucas who was wide awake when he went to his room.

"Hey," Nathan said, sitting gently on the side of Lucas's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

Nathan leaned down and kissed his brother lightly.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Lucas saw a sparkle in his brother's eyes.

"You're mom asked me to move in with you guys."

Nathan nearly died laughing at the look of shock on Lucas's face.

"She asked you to move in?" He repeated in disbelief.

"She's worried about you and me apparently. She thought it would help me out financially and give her peace of mind when she's at the cafe and your home alone."

"Nate, do you think she knows?"

"Why do you ask?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know. Something she said before...before I was..."

"Hey," Nathan replied. He stroked his brother's cheek, trying to relieve the tension, "she doesn't know and if she does and she asked me to move in, that's a good thing; right?"

Lucas relaxed under his brother's touch. "I take it you said yes," he smiled.

"Oh hell yes," Nathan replied enthusiastically.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"We didn't discuss it but I doubt she expects me to sleep in the same bed with you," Nathan smirked.

"So, when are you moving in?"

"I'm going to run and get my stuff now."

"What stuff? You only have a bed and a TV."

"My clothes. I have my clothes."

"What about your lease?"

"Tim's parents would gladly finance him moving out and since he practically lives there when you're not around, I thought I'd make him an offer."

"Nate, are you sure about this?"

"Look, in a few months we'll graduate and go to college. Your mother told me how you gush about our plans to go to Duke." Nathan teased.

"I don't gush," Lucas pouted. Nathan couldn't resist but kiss those pouting lips until they smiled.

"Hurry back," Lucas said, as his brother stood to leave.

"You can count on it," Nathan winked.

Nathan returned from his apartment with two garbage bags filled with clothes and a box containing personal items. His joy over moving in with Karen and Lucas was spoiled by the sight of Peyton sitting on his lover's bed talking to him. Although it wasn't her fault, Nathan was angry at her for letting Derek into their lives. As usual, she was whining about everybody leaving her and why only bad things happened to her. It took every ounce of self control for him not to point out the fact that it was Lucas who had been drugged, kidnapped and molested.  
Nathan cleared his throat to make the two aware that he was there.

"Lucas tells me you're moving in. That's cool."

"Yeah, well, I'm just going to go ask your mom where I should put my things," Nathan said coolly before turning abruptly and leaving.

Karen was coming up the hall with a tray of coffee and danish for Lucas and Peyton when she saw Nathan dragging his bags with an scowl on his face.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Everything's just super," he grumbled. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Give me a minute and I'll get you all sorted out," she smiled politely.

Nathan stood in the middle of the hall seething. He wanted Peyton gone and it wasn't just because Lucas and her were once together. Nathan knew if it wasn't for Peyton, he and Lucas wouldn't be together today. They'd both dated her and she knew more about them than anyone but it just seemed that Peyton had a dark cloud around her head and it rained on anyone who got too close. The fact that she and Lucas were especially close always worried Nathan. Now with Derek still on the lam, it just seemed to illuminate his fears about having her around.

Karen came back to find Nathan still brooding in the hallway. "Why don't you just throw those bags in this closet for now," she said, opening a hall closet. You can leave that box in Lucas's room later." She took the box from his hand and placed it against the closet door. "Come talk to me."

Nathan followed Karen to the living room and sat beside her on the sofa.

"What's bothering you?"

Nathan didn't know what to make of Karen. He'd never been able to communicate with his own parents like he did with her. He was beginning to feel guilty about being under her roof without her knowing the nature of his feelings for Lucas.

"How can you stand to have her here?" Nathan answered. "If it wasn't for her, Lucas wouldn't be hurt."

"It wasn't her fault." Karen answered, even though a part of her was angry too.

"She unleashed him on Lucas. For god's sake, she went on the internet and begged for her brother to come and meet her Karen. She opened herself and people around her to danger for being so careless. I could have...we could have lost him."

Karen heard the break in his voice and reached over to comfort him. It surprised her when Nathan ended up crying against her shoulder. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing but the moment seemed right.

"You love him don't you?" She whispered against his ear. She felt his head nod and then he jerked back, swiping tears from his cheeks.

"He's my brother. Of course I love him," he corrected.

"I think," Karen spoke slowly, "that what you feel is more than that."

Nathan moved to answer but Karen silenced him. "We don't have to talk about this now. Just promise me you won't let anything happen to my son."

"I promise," Nathan said softly.

Lucas came out to eat dinner with his mom and his brother and sat up for awhile to watch TV before Karen declared it bedtime for everybody and asked Nathan to get Lucas into bed. She blushed after she said it and fled to the kitchen to compose herself.

Nathan tucked Lucas in, kissed him and was about to turn off the light when Lucas in a frightened childlike voice asked him to leave it on. Nathan's heart ached seeing the fear in his brother's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Lucas and hold him in his arms and assure him he was safe. Instead he nodded and left the light on. He checked the lock the door that led from outside to Lucas's room. He use to think it was cool that his brother could come and go as he pleased through his own room but now that door terrified him. Nathan looked out the window and was put slightly at ease by the sight of a patrol car across from Lucas's doorway. He left the door cracked and returned to the living room.

Karen was opening up the sofa bed. She had a stack of fresh linens on the armchair adjacent to the sofa.

"I'll do that," Nathan volunteered.

"It's okay, I'm almost done." She looked up at Nathan and saw a lot of restless energy in him. "Do you mind taking out the trash for me."

"Not at all," he said and went to the kitchen to grab the bag out of the trash can.

Karen was still working on his bed so Nathan checked and rechecked the front door and the windows and noted another car outside the front door.

"I'll go through my things and get ready for bed," Nathan volunteered. He disappeared down the hall grabbing up his box of toiletries. He sifted through one of his bags until he found his robe, a clean tee shirt and a pair of boxers and.headed into the bathroom.

He decided a quick warm shower might help him relax. Karen had all but said she knew about him and Lucas and yet she was being nice to him and allowing him to stay. Nahtan could only imagine what his mother and father would do under similar circumstances and it would definitely not include inviting Lucas to move in.

By the time he came out, his bed was ready and Karen was sitting on the arm of the chair waiting for him.

"I know you're used to the bachelor life so if you want to stay up and watch television, that's fine. I just wanted Lucas to get some rest."

"No, I'm beat," Nathan said, feeling the effects of his shower.

Karen stood and hugged him and went to her room, stopping first to check on her son who was tossing and turning restlessly. She left her door cracked as well in case Lucas needed her.

Nathan slipped beneath the sheets and blanket and stared up at the ceiling. The soft light from the kitchen gave a warm glow that made the house feel cozy. He wasn't sure what time it was when it happened but Nathan felt a warm familiar figure slip into bed next to him.

"Lucas? Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep alone. Every time I close my eyes I see him."

Nathan did what he wanted to do earlier. He pulled his brother close, wrapped his arms around him and held on tight.

"You're safe now. I won't let anyone else harm you." He rocked his brother in his arms and repeated his pledge over and over adding soft kisses to his brother's hair.

When Karen woke the next morning, she put on her robe and quietly went to her son's room to check on him. She almost screamed when she didn't find him there. She hurried down the hall and came upon Dan's son and her own wrapped up together. Lucas was fast asleep and Nathan had his arms around him, holding him close. Nathan stirred and looked up to find his brother's mother staring down at him. He nearly panicked. It was Karen sitting at the edge of the bed and holding him still with a palm to his chest that calmed him down.

"He couldn't sleep," Nathan whispered.

"It's okay," she mouthed and stood. "I'll make breakfast," she said softly.

Nathan rested his head back down and looked at the sleeping form in his arms. He kissed his forehead and held him even closer pondering Karen's reaction to what she'd seen. He knew eventually they would all have to talk but right then, in spite of all that had happened Nathan thought maybe everything really would be okay.

Nathan knew his brother wasn't ready to return to school but knowing Lucas as well as he did, arguing the point was futile. He half suspected his brother was only insisting on going back to relieve he and Karen of the stress of keeping an eye on him. They had two classes together but Nathan knew he had at least three more with his friend Skills. Then there was Haley and Brooke who he could count on to keep an eye on the stubborn teen.

Since Lucas had become a regular fixture in Nathan's bed, Karen caved and let the boys room together. She did make a show of buying a second twin bed which she was pretty sure would get little use, but at least to outsiders it seemed perfectly normal. She was actually quite glad to have her living room back to normal. Nathan was a bit of a slob and for the two weeks he'd been with them, he and Lucas fussed like an old married couple about his messy ways.

Lucas was visibly nervous his first morning back. He'd hardly touched his breakfast and on the way to school when Nathan offered to stop for coffee, he nearly freaked. It was only after Nathan pulled over and got him settled down that Nathan figured out why his brother had reacted the way he did. Derek had drugged his coffee and though logically Lucas knew Nathan wouldn't hurt him, things seemed to get jumbled in his mind. Nathan was just glad there was no practice today. He was anxious to get through the day and get Lucas back home.

"They're staring at me," Lucas whispered. "They all know."

Nathan watched his brother hang his head low and keep his eyes focused on the ground. If they weren't brothers, Nathan would have lifted his chin, kissed him and encouraged him to keep his head up. Instead, he gently placed a hand on his back and walked him to his locker. Haley caught him off guard when she ran up to welcome him back and he backed into Nathan as if trying to disappear inside of his brother. Nathan steadied him by the shoulders and Haley's face saddened when she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to welcome you back. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you much while you were home."

Lucas relaxed a bit. "It's okay. I know you were covering for my mom most of the time. Thanks."

The first period bell rang and Lucas looked absolutely terrified to leave his brother. "Come on," Haley said, taking his hand, "it's time for us to mangle the Spanish language."

Lucas tagged along, allowing Haley to drag him. He looked back at Nathan who was feeling like he'd just abandoned his toddler to preschool. When Lucas passed a group of students, they started whispering and Nathan was just seconds away from walking over to them and asking them what their problem was. Skills intercepted him.

"Just chill," he said in his easy manner. "Folks will stop gossiping about what happened soon enough. In the meantime, I got your brother's back."

"Thanks man. I appreciate it."

"How's he doing anyway?"

"Not good. He's thinking of coming back to practice but I don't think he's ready."

"I don't know, might be good for him to hang with the guys and get his mind off things."

Nathan smiled. He often thought Skills had talent beyond the basketball court. He always seemed to know the right thing to say. He was a natural born counselor.

"Maybe you're right. I just don't want the guys saying anything stupid to him."

"Like that's gonna happen with you , me and Jake on watch."

Nathan felt himself smiling for the first time since he woke up this morning. "Yeah, not even Tim is dumb enough to cross us."

"Alright dog, I'll catch up with you later." Skills shook his hand and hurried down the hall towards his class. When the second bell rang, Nathan sighed and jogged to his Trig class just making it in before the door was closed.

Rumors were flying about just how far Derek had gotten with Lucas. Most of them were started by Rachel. Nathan had heard a few and he was praying Lucas heard none, but this was high school and rumors were a big part of the scene. It was lunchtime when Nathan finally saw Lucas again that day. He was sitting with Haley, Peyton, Skills and Mouth. Nathan joined them, noting how relieved his brother seemed to see him.

"How you holding up?" Nathan asked, taking a seat right beside him. He spared an angry glance at Peyton which both Haley and Mouth noticed.

"Okay I guess," Lucas answered. He was staring down at his lunch, pushing the food back and forth with his fork. "Everybody's staring at me."

"They'll stop soon. A new rumor will surface and you'll be forgotten."

"I just feel like getting out of here. This was a mistake."

"Lucas, we're all here for you. Don't pay these jerks any mind." Haley reached across and patted his hand.

Lucas looked up at the support system surrounding him. These were his real friends. They'd gotten him through the day so far. Nathan was resting a hand on his shoulder. It exuded so much strength and warmth that Lucas thought he just might make it.

"I'm so sorry," Peyton's voice trembled. "I guess this is what I get for letting someone into my life."

Nathan snapped. "You know what Peyton, this didn't happen to you," he yelled across the table, "it happened to him and yeah, everything you do does seem to come back to bite your friends in the ass."

"Nathan man chill. This wasn't her fault."

Peyton was up about to walk away as Skills tried to calm Nathan down. Lucas was more mortified at the attention Nathan's outburst was bringing.

"Stay with them," Haley said, getting up to go after Peyton.

"Can we go home?" Lucas pleaded.

"Take him home," Skills agreed, "My man Mouth and I will cover for you."

"Thanks," Nathan said, addressing Lucas's friends. They were fast becoming his too. "Come on, let's go home."

Lucas followed silently back through the school and out to the parking area. Nathan was feeling guilty for causing a scene and yelling at Peyton, but his main concern was getting Lucas out of there. His brother remained silent during the short drive. Once inside, he headed straight for his bedroom, locking the door before Nathan could join him.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Nathan said through the door. "Please let me in. Let's talk."

Lucas was already under the covers by the time Nathan made it to the door. "Please Nathan, just give me some time alone."

Lucas sounded like he was crying and Nathan was torn between kicking down the door and complying with his brother's request. Since he was sure Karen would be none to pleased to see one of her doors off its hinges, he settled for retreating back into the living room. He called Karen to let her know he was home with Lucas. She was about to leave the café and rush home but Nathan assured her he had things under control. He suggested she call the school and explain Lucas's absence instead. Karen promised to come home as soon as Haley showed up after school.

With nothing else to do, Nathan decided to fix some lunch. He'd noticed how Lucas barely touched his food and he hadn't had much of a chance to eat himself. Karen kept her fridge and cupboards stocked so after figuring out what he was capable of making, he chose soup and sandwiches. He took down the tray Karen had used to serve Lucas and Peyton the day he moved in. Pulling together a nice tray of soup, sandwiches, some fruit and cookies, he ventured down the hall to what was now their room.

Nathan kicked the door twice with his sneakered foot while balancing the tray. "Lucas, baby, let me in. I brought you some food."

Lucas lay in bed, covers over his head listening to the sound of his own stomach growling. Even though he was angry at Nathan for his outburst, he understood where it had come from. Hell, he'd even thought it himself but Peyton was his friend and he wasn't about to throw that away because of a mistake. He wasn't going to turn on Nathan either for being overprotective. He climbed out of bed and went to the door.

Nathan almost gave up hope until he heard the creaking of the bed springs and knew Lucas was up. He heard the cylinder turn and came face to face with steely blue eyes that softened the moment they saw his peace offering. Lucas took the tray and stood aside, allowing Nathan to enter.

"I really screwed up today," Nathan said. He walked over to his bed, the one they rarely used and sat.

"Nate, I know you meant well but right now, I just don't need anymore drama in my life."

"I know." Nathan patted the space next to him.

Lucas placed the tray between them and looked his brother in the eye. "Is this safe to eat?"

Lucas joking was a good sign. "It's soup and sandwiches. Can't really mess that up."

Lucas picked up a neatly cut half and took a bite. He smiled at his brother nodding. "Pretty good."

Nathan watched his brother polish off both halves before turning his attention to the soup.

"I take it you're hungry."

"I sort of missed lunch with my idiot brother threatening my idiot best friend."

"Your idiot brother loves you very much."

Lucas stopped eating and leaned across the tray. "I love you too."

"So," Nathan said after retrieving his kiss, " I think today went well. Shall we try again tomorrow?"

Lucas shook his head yes, reaching for one of Nathan's sandwiches as well.

"Hey, that one was for me," Nathan said, pretending to be angry.

"Sorry bro, I need to keep up my strength. I never know when I'll need to back you up while you beat on defenseless cheerleaders."

Nathan shook his head and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To make more sandwiches. I have a bone to pick with Rachel as well."

The sound of Lucas genuinely laughing was music to Nathan's ears. He detoured from the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Deputy Hamilton sir. Just checking in to make sure everything's alright."

Nathan went to the door and looked out. The uniformed officer's hat sat low over his eyes and his nightstick was drawn. Nathan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could see blond wisps of hair peeping out from under the hat and the slim frame looked all too familiar. He backed away from the door slowly.

"We're alright. Everything is fine," He said, reaching for the phone. He picked it up and it was dead.

"Fuck," he mouthed. He reached for his cell. He remembered taking it out of his pocket and looked around the room wildly for it.

"Sir, can you open the door. I just need to verify everything is alright."

"Sure, just a minute, I'm not decent."

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife he could find. He wasn't sure if he should attempt to engage Derek in a fight or run and warn Lucas. If it was Derek at the door, he wanted badly to capture him and put Lucas's fears to rest. He knew if he wasn't successful, Lucas would have no warning and Derek might finish the task he'd started.

A fist pounded on the door again. Lucas came down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother standing there with a knife in his hand, breathing harshly. As if sensing him there, Nathan turned. His eyes were wild with a mix of anger and fear. He stretched his empty hand out and Lucas came to him.

"Get something," Nathan whispered and Lucas knew what he meant.

He grabbed his mother's marble rolling pin and a small knife. He stood behind Nathan as the voice on the other side of the door threatened to break it down if it wasn't opened. Nathan moved towards the door and nodded, indicating for Lucas to stand on the other side. Lucas's eyes were like fire and ice, his skin was glistening from perspiration, his chest heaving up and down as adrenaline pumped through him. Nathan snatched open the door to find himself face to face with a female deputy. Her gun was drawn and she seemed just as startled as he and Lucas were.

"Drop you weapon," she shouted. Both boys did as they were told.

Nathan tried to quickly say who he was and who his brother was. The deputy didn't want to hear it. She had Nathan cuffed and Lucas on his knees with his hands behind his head. She called for backup.

By the time Karen got home, she entered to a sound she hadn't heard in a long time, her son laughing.

"She could have shot me," she heard Nathan say and then another fit of hysterical laughter broke out.

"I had your back man." Lucas giggled.

"You had a butter knife."

Karen stood in the door of her son's room amused and bewildered by the upbeat mood.

"Mom," Lucas said, seeing his mom in the doorway. "Nathan almost stabbed a cop." He fell back on his bed laughing. Nathan proceeded to batter him with a pillow.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Lucas sat up again, folded his legs and held his stomach. "My brother can't tell the difference between the voice of a woman and a deranged psychopath."

"Your son," Nathan interrupted, "thinks baking utensils are weapons."

"The rolling pin was marble. It could have done serious damage," Lucas said defensively.

"Yeah, if you were in a bake off." Both boys started laughing again.

"Mom, can you teach Nate how to use a cordless phone? That way he won't panic and think the line's been cut."

Exasperated, Karen shook her head and informed them she brought food home from the café. She was sure over dinner, she'd be able to make sense out of what they were saying. The main thing was, they were safe and Lucas was laughing. She knew she had Nathan to thank for that. As she set out the containers and heard the laughter die down only to start up again, she had no regrets about letting her son's brother…her son's lover, move in.

School was getting easier for Lucas. It had been nearly two months since his abduction and assault. Karen, Nathan and Lucas had fallen into an easy routine of work, school and basketball games. Fear kept Tim and other teammates from voicing rumors about Lucas's attack. A scandal involving Brooke, Rachel and a new teacher soon took attention away from the elder Scott brother. Throughout that time, Nathan had been unwavering in his love and support for his brother. Though the physical aspect of their relationship was hampered by Lucas's ordeal with Derek and Nathan's paranoia about living under Karen's roof, the two did find time to maintain some level of intimacy. Nathan always followed Lucas's lead, allowing his brother to set the pace and the tone for their romantic interludes. As badly as Nathan wanted to re-establish their physical bond, he remained patient.

Good things were finally beginning to happen. Nathan had received an offer for a scholarship and a spot on the prestigious team from Duke University. Lucas had gotten accepted into both Stanford and Duke but as planned, chose Duke. The two had driven out to the campus one weekend and even scouted around for apartments. It was the furthest Lucas had wandered from Tree Hill since the whole incident with Derek. Karen attributed it firstly to Nathan and then to Lucas's sessions with a therapist who specialized in rape and abuse cases involving men. After much pleading and negotiating with Lucas by Nathan and Karen, they finally convinced him to go. Deb, Dan's on again off again wife and Nathan's mother, had recommended the man to her. Deb seemed to have the inside track on who's who in the world of rehab and therapists.

The change of scenery had been good for both Scotts. Alone in their hotel room, Nathan and Lucas regained some of the intimacy they'd lost over the two months and though Lucas still wasn't ready for more than kissing and touching, Nathan saw light at the end of the tunnel. His brother seemed more relaxed and eager to rekindle a physical bond between them. Sometimes Lucas felt guilty for taking Nathan close to the edge only to withdraw because memories plagued him.

On their first day back at school after the their trip, they learned that Nathan was named most valuable player . Lucas celebrated the occasion by preparing a special dinner of all of Nathan's favorite foods. That night, after they were sure Karen was sound asleep, Lucas used the hideous ties the team wore when they had functions or were traveling in their suits, to tie his brother to the bed and give him a special reward for his accomplishments. He had to threaten to gag his brother too if he didn't pipe down. Using his tongue, the older Scott explored every one of the younger Scott's orifices. By the time he got to the main attraction, Nathan thought he'd rip the headboard in two.

The Ravens continued their winning ways and were going on to the state championships. Coach Durham asked Lucas to present the award for MVP award to his brother. For Lucas, even though he was back at school and playing with the Ravens again, the idea of standing before a room full of people and speaking had him on edge. Nathan picked up on Lucas's feelings and tried to reassure him that it would be fine if he didn't present the trophy.

"But I want to, I really do," Lucas insisted. "I want to sit beside you at the hall and stand with you when you receive the award. You've worked so hard for it."

"Luke, nothing would make me happier than to accept the trophy from you but I don't want to do it at your expense. I know how hard it still is for you to be out in public with Derek still on the loose. I see the way you look over your shoulder every time we're out late and there are footsteps behind us. You don't have to do this."

"Nate, one thing my therapist challenged me to do this week was to do one fearless thing. This is my chance to stand up in front of all the people who whispered and gossiped and prove that I survived. Nothing Derek or anyone else's ugly whispers did could destroy me. When I hand you that trophy, in my mind that MVP will mean most valuable person. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"Lucas," Nathan said, moving closer to his brother, "that was really…girly. Please don't make a speech like that when you give me my well deserved award."

"You're an ass," Lucas playfully sulked.

"I'm your ass." Nathan pulled his brother's face close and kissed him. "Mmm…Lucas," he moaned.

"Yeah," Lucas said breathily between kisses.

"Do you think you could do something with that mess you call hair by next Friday?"

"Screw you," Lucas laughed, pulling away.

Nathan wanted to respond but this was where things always got dicey with Lucas. Instead, he pulled his brother in for one more kiss before heading to their room to change for work with his new employer which happened to be his lover's mom.

The Friday of the banquet was a half day at Tree Hill High. Even Principal Turner couldn't deny that the awards ceremony and Nathan's acceptance into Duke as a sort of national holiday for the school. Lucas and Nathan headed straight home. The ceremony was at eight. Karen was equally as excited as Lucas, Haley and even Dan. Since Deb had checked herself back into rehab, Karen agreed to go with Dan to the affair. In spite of all his assistance throughout Lucas's ordeal, she knew he would flip in a moment if he ever found out about his sons. It was already dangerous with the handful of people who did know. Both Karen and the boys knew their relationship was nothing to throw casually in everyone's faces. They'd have to live with the fact that their love for each other wasn't something that could ever be shared. Some things would forever remain taboo.

On sleepless nights, Karen laid awake wondering how much longer could it last. Could her son and his brother maintain their love amidst lies and secrecy. All she knew was that they were willing to try and she was willing to be their for both of them. The big talk never really happened. In their cozy yet unconventional household, things just were what they were. There were unspoken truths that she acknowledged. Before they left for college, Karen promised herself to clear the air a bit further. She knew that they knew she knew and that was good enough for now.

By the time she made it home after closing the café early, the boys were already dressed. She was about to tell them to go on because Dan was going to pick her up, when there was a knock on the door. Nathan looked at Lucas who was already smiling, remembering the fiasco with the cop a month earlier. Nathan looked out the peephole first and reluctantly opened the door for Detective Wilcox. He had added the man to the long list of people he hated for not protecting his brother. The list had started out with Peyton and Jake for just accepting Derek without investigating his claims and had grown to every member of the Tree Hill police force for their inept handling of the case.

"Detective Wilcox, to what do we owe the honor?" Nathan stepped aside and allowed the older man in.

The detective knew there was more behind the mayor's son's bitter words than met the eye. His concern for his brother both after the shooting and now told him that. He saw Lucas standing in the room. The look in his eye told the detective he needed to get to the point fast.

"Detective Wilcox, what is it?" Karen asked, standing protectively by her son.

"We've caught him. He hooked up with some drugged out nurse at a hospital a few towns over. She tended to his wounds and probably would have hid him longer if he hadn't gone after her younger brother."

"Let me guess," Nathan said dryly, "cute and blonde."

Wilcox nodded. He ignored that fact that Nathan had used the word cute when referring to someone that matched his own brother's description. "He's in custody and as soon as the authorities are done with him in Lincoln county, he'll be sent back here to face additional charges."

"If there's a trial, I'll have to testify."

Lucas sounded distraught and both Nathan and Karen understood why. What should have been good news only meant that Lucas would have to relive that hellish day in Derek's clutches over again.

"I won't lie to you," Wilcox answered, "if he doesn't plead guilty and there is a trial, you will have to testify."

Lucas nodded and his mother put her arm around him. The detective looked around, noticing Lucas and Nathan were both dressed in suits.

"I can see I interrupted your evening. I just wanted to be the one to let you know the suspect was apprehended before you heard it on the news."

"Oh god, the news," Karen worried. "I hope they won't show up hounding us tonight."

"Don't worry about it mom. We've dealt with worse. We can get through this too. Thank you Detective Wilcox for all your help." Lucas stepped forward and shook the man's hand firmly.

"Take care of your each other," Wilcox said, giving Nathan a quick wink before leaving.

Nathan leaned against the door as if he could keep bad news out just by doing so. The three stood in silence for a moment until Lucas spoke.

"Mom, you'd better get ready. You know how long it takes you to pull yourself together."

Karen playfully swatted him on the back of the head before hurrying down the hallway. Lucas turned to face his brother.

"Hey," he said, moving close to the brunette and taking him by the hand, "this is good news. Don't let it spoil our evening."

Nathan rested his forehead against his brother's , placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'm here for you Lucas. If you have to testify or not, I'm here."

"I know." Lucas lifted his head slightly and kissed the younger teen. "Tonight is about you though and I won't let anything spoil that." Lucas wiggled himself closer to his brother, pressing Nathan's back firmly against the door. "I have a special award to give you after the banquet."

Lucas's eyes were doing the squinty sparkly thing that drove Nathan crazy. "Really?" He smiled, moving in for a few kisses himself.

"Really. But if you're all mopey you won't get it."

"See, not moping…smiling," Nathan said with a big grin.

"That's better." He kissed his brother deeply, pressing his body hard against his brother's.

Nathan responded, sliding his legs apart and slipping a hand beneath his brother's jacket to press him closer still. Lucas's tongue slid into his mouth and he felt his hand slide up to his face and caress him tenderly. There was so much promise in Lucas's kisses that Nathan was considering skipping the ceremony.

They broke apart when the doorbell rang. It was Dan.

"I thought you two would have been gone by now." He seemed disappointed to see them there.

"Nice to see you too dad. Come in," Nathan replied.

"Has Detective Wilcox been here yet?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, he told us the news." Nathan answered. He really didn't want to dredge all this up again.

"Lucas, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to testify," Dan assured.

For once, Lucas was happy to have a father who's influence could make things happen. Having been on the receiving end of Dan's schemes for so long, it was refreshing to see his power working in his favor.

"Thanks, but whatever happens, I can deal with it."

"We can deal with it," Nathan corrected.

Dan looked from one son to the other. There was something about Nathan's tone and the way they looked at each other that made him uneasy. It was a feeling he'd felt once before, when he saw his youngest son, carrying his eldest son out of Tree Hill High a little over a year ago.

"We'd better get going," Nathan suggested.

Lucas went to the bathroom door and announced that they were leaving and that Dan was there.

"Okay," Karen called through the door.  
The two left and drove in silence to the hall where the ceremony was to be held. Peyton and Jake were the first people they saw as they exited their car. Lucas looked to his brother, who hadn't quite forgiven his ex-girlfriend for her part to play in the whole Derek incident. The glare that Lucas gave him told Nathan to be on his best behavior.

"Hey Peyton, Jake," Lucas greeted.

"Hey," Peyton replied, lightly kissing Lucas. "They caught him. Did the police tell you?"

"Yes, they did," Nathan answered sternly.

"It's great news," Jake interjected, trying to break the tension.

"Yes it is. I think we can all enjoy this evening knowing that psycho has been locked up," Lucas joined in, giving Nathan another warning glare for good measure.

"Yes, we can put all this behind us," Nathan tried to smile.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Lucas present Nathan with his trophy. He thanked him for being a good brother and a good friend and even through in the most valuable person bit which Nathan teased him mercilessly for when they were alone. There was a loft apartment above the café that Karen and Lucas lived in before business took off and she could afford their modest house. She gave Lucas the key after the dinner and suggested that if he and Nathan wanted to hang out there, it would be fine with her.

With shoes, socks, pants, ties, shirts and underwear lying in a messy trail that led to the small bed, Lucas laid in his brother's arms, resting his head on his shoulder, hand splayed out across his chest. Nathan could tell the news about Derek was taking its toll on his brother. Whatever Lucas had in store for him, it didn't seem like it would take place.

"It's okay if we just lie here. This feels good." Nathan felt guilty for wanting something more but refused to be openly selfish about it.

Lucas was quiet, just running his fingers over and around Nathan's increasingly sensitive nipples.

"She definitely knows," he said after a while. He lifted his head to look into his brother's eyes.

"Your mom," Nathan surmised.

"She made us a love nest. These sheets and things weren't here before. I've been up here."

"So she's cool with it. That's a good thing, right?" Nathan rolled his brother on to his back and stroked his face with his fingers.

"Yeah, it is. Nate?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered, slightly distracted by the lean naked frame lying so close to him.

"Make love to me."

Nathan hadn't been expecting that. He was sure they were in for another night of making out and maybe even another blow job from his brother but not this.

"Luke," he said, trying to gage his brother's mood. "are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for awhile. I want this. I want us to be like we were before."

Nathan was more than happy to oblige but he just wanted to be sure his brother was okay.

"I'll stop if you want me to. I swear, just say the word," he promised.

"Nate?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Would you stop being such a girl and do me already?"

Nathan laughed and positioned himself between his brother's legs. "I don't have anything, you know…for lubrication."

Lucas looked over to the old end table next to the bed. "I swear if there are condoms and lube in there I am going to freak out." He pulled the drawer out cautiously and both brother's breathed a sigh of relief to find the drawer empty.

"That really would have been a bit much," Nathan laughed nervously. "Now what?"

"You could…you could use your tongue." Lucas looked away, embarrassed by his suggestion.

"Hey," Nathan said, turning his brother's face back towards him, "are you sure?"

Lucas nodded enthusiastically.

Nathan lowered himself between his brother's legs. He was ready to reclaim the body and soul that was nearly taken from him. By the look in his brother's eyes, he could tell Lucas wanted the exact same thing.

The End!


End file.
